CRAME
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Tokito Mibu, âgée d'à peine 18 ans arrive au CRAME (centre de résolution des affaires mystérieuses et étranges). Le but de cet organisme ? Arrêter les créatures magiques dangereuses et les rendre inoffensives. Tokito entre alors dans ce monde étrange fait de chasse, de stress et d'amitié, accompagnée par des collègues des plus sympathiques. Leurs amitiés, rires, angoisses...
1. Bienvenue au CRAME

**POV Akira :**

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et je vis une jeune fille en sortir. Ses cheveux blonds (avec un pointe de vert) étaient coupés courts. Ses yeux émeraude parcoururent rapidement le hall qui s'étalait face à elle. Elle portait une tenue simple : une veste par dessus un t-shirt sobre et un jean.

Elle fit quelques pas, regarda au dessus de l'ascenseur le numéro de l'étage : sixième.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? pensai-je. Et puis, c'est qui cette fille ?!".

Je ne bougeai pas, intrigué par l'inconnue. Celle-ci vint vers moi. Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes. Je pus voir ses traits de près. Elle avait vraiment un beau visage.

Constatant qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler, je commençai :

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

-Euhm... oui. Je dois voir un certain Kyo.

Sa réponse me surpris :

-Le chef ? Vous avez rendez-vous avec le chef ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Vous avez une carte d'identité, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Elle fouilla dans les poches de son jean et me tendit une carte. Je la pris, et regardai à qui j'avais à faire :

Nom : MIBU

Prénom : Tokito

Date de naissance : 17.03.1994

"Elle est jeune, me dis-je. Elle a à peine dix-huit ans. Je me demande qui peut bien nous l'envoyer".

-Veuillez patienter ici quelques instants. Je vais voir si le chef peut vous recevoir.

Je tournai les talons et partis en direction de la porte, au fond du couloir.

 **POV Tokito :**

Je le regardai s'éloigner. Il ne s'était même pas présenté ! Mais après tout, peu importait. Certainement faisait-il partie de l'équipe de ce Kyo. Je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

Je fis les cent pas dans le hall, avant de me poser sur un banc. La pièce était affreusement vide. Des murs blancs, et le seul mobilier présent était des sièges. L'unique porte se trouvait au bout d'un corridor. Dessus, il y avait un écriteau.

Intriguée, je me levai et allai voir :

"CRAME -Centre de Résolution des Affaires Mystérieuses et Étranges- section 2.

J'étais bel et bien au bon endroit.

Je partis me rasseoir tranquillement. Je trouvais le temps long.

La tête posée sur la paume de mes mains, je me mis à réfléchir. Je repensais à mon arrivée dans le bâtiment : déposée par un taxi, j'étais entrée dans l'immeuble. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de sonner : la porte était grande ouverte. A l'intérieur, une femme faisait le ménage. Na sachant où aller, j'avais regardé sur un tableau, relatant le nom de chaque bureau présent à chaque étage.

Il y avait de tout : un bureau d'avocat, un bureau de médecin généraliste, un cabinet de dentiste, un psychiatre, une orthophoniste, une sage-femme libérale, un cabinet de toilettage pour chiens, un vétérinaire, et même un bar-restaurant au dernier étage !

Et puis bien évidemment le CRAME. J'étais alors montée au sixième par l'ascenseur.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à me trouver face à un hall aussi vide. Puis je l'avais vu, ce jeune homme aux cheveux roux-châtain, et aux superbes yeux émeraude. Il était -je dois l'avouer- plutôt beau gosse. J'avais hésité à lui parler. Finalement, c'était lui qui avait pris la parole.

Arrivée à ce point-là de mes pensées, je me souvins alors qu'il avait gardé ma carte d'identité.

"J'espère bien qu'il va revenir. Qu'il ne va pas partir avec".

A peine eus-je le temps de penser cela, qu'il réapparut.

 **Pov Akira :**

"On est bien partis si même Kyo ne sait pas qui est cette fille ni pourquoi elle est ici !"

Lorsque j'avais annoncé au chef qu'une certaine Tokito Mibu souhaitait le voir, il avait levé les sourcils et demandé qui elle était. Bien que je n'en susse rien, il me dit accepter de la recevoir.

Quand je revins dans le hall, je la vis se lever d'un bond. Je lui tendis sa carte d'identité :

-C'est bon, suivez-moi. Le chef vous attend dans son bureau.

Sans rien dire, elle m'emboîta le pas.

 **POV Tokito :**

Nous entrâmes dans une grande salle. Au fond à gauche, des bureaux équipés d'ordinateurs. Je vis une jeune fille blonde feuilleter des dossiers, un jeune homme portant un genre de bandana taper à toute vitesse sur son clavier, et un autre, qui semblait totalement à l'ouest, regarder avec attention un petite araignée sur le mur.

A droite, il y avait un panneau d'affichage un bar et quatre portes. Sur la première était inscrit "Réunion", "Directeur" sur la seconde, puis "Bibliothèque/Archives" et enfin "Salle d'armes" sur la dernière.

Le jeune homme me conduisit vers la deuxième porte et frappa.

-Entrez.

Je vis, derrière un bureau, un autre jeune homme, aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux rouge sang.

-C'est vous, Tokito Mibu ?

Je hochai la tête. Il esquissa un sourire, m'invita à m'asseoir et me désigna le jeune homme qui m'avait accompagnée jusqu'ici :

-Voici Akira, mon bras-droit.

-C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté, s'excusa-t-il.

Au moment où il allait repartir, Kyo le retint :

-Reste ici, Akira. Tu es censé m'assister, non ? (puis, s'adressant à moi) : il a toute ma confiance, ne vous en faites pas.

Je ne bougeai pas. J'attendais qu'on me pose des questions. De toute évidence, la première à poser devait être :

-Que faites-vous ici ?

Bingo ! Je levai la tête vers le chef, fouillai dans mes poches et ens ortis un petit papier, plié et scellé? Je le tendis au jeune homme? Akira observait la scène avec grande attention.

 **POV Akira :**

Kyo venait de poser la question qui me brûlait la gorge depuis tout à l'heure : "Que faites-vous ici ?".

Personne n'arrivait au CRAME par hasard. Si elle venait pour du travail, il était certain que ce n'était pas un agence qui nous l'avait envoyée. Car pour plus de facilités, notre organisme n'existait pas aux yeux des gouvernements du monde entier. Très peu de gens pouvaient avoir orienté Tokito vers le CRAME-section 2.

Je détaillai encore plus le jeune fille. Certainement que mon regard devait peser énormément sur elle, mais elle ne réagit pas. Je la trouvais assez chétive, pas bien robuste, ni bien forte. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait ici. Elle n'avait absolument pas la carrure pour le boulot qui nous était demandé.

Lorsqu'elle tendit la lettre à Kyo, je regardai attentivement le sceau. Et mon coeur rata un battement.

Une haute tour était représentée. En dessous était écrit "Roi".

"La Tour Rouge !" pensai-je.

Se pouvait-il que cette fille...

 **POV Tokito :**

Kyo leva les yeux vers moi :

-Qui vous a remis cette lettre ?

-Celui qui m'a envoyée ici.

-Qui est-ce ?

-L'Ex-Roi Rouge.

Un silence tomba. Je sentis les deux hommes me dévisager. Malgré la gêne que j'éprouvais, je gardai la tête haute.

-L'Ex-Roi Rouge vous a envoyé ici ? répéta Akira.

Je me tournai vers lui et hochai la tête. Enfin, Kyo se décida à ouvrir la lettre et lu. Son visage resta impassible. J'entendis Akira murmurer quelque chose comme : "Mais pourquoi il nous a envoyé cette gamine ?".

Je fus tentée de me lever d'un bond, de lui crier que la "gamine" pouvait beaucoup, et de partir en claquant la porte. Mais l'Ex-Roi Rouge n'aurait pas trop apprécié, je crois.

Quand Kyo reposa la lettre, il me sourit :

-Je vois. Vous êtes la nièce de Muramasa, c'est ça ?

Je hochai la tête en silence.

-La nièce de Muramasa ?

Akira ne semblait pas en croire un mot. Son regard passait de Kyo à moi sans arrêt.

-Pourquoi l'Ex-Roi Rouge nous l'a envoyée ? reprit-il.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre oncle, continua l'autre homme, sans prêter attention à la question. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant, qu'il est mort lors d'une mission.

-Oui.

-C'était un grand homme. L'un de nos meilleurs agents, sans doute. (il leva les yeux vers son bras-droit) : L'Ex-Roi Rouge nous a envoyé Tokito pour remplacer Muramasa.

-Rem... remplacer Muramasa ? Mais on n'a fait aucune demande de remplacement !

-Je sais. Cependant, l'Ex-Roi Rouge a estimé qu'il était mieux qu'elle rejoigne nos rangs.

-Oui mais...

-Il n'y a pas de "mais", Akira. Les ordres viennent d'en haut.

Le jeune homme se tut, visiblement pas convaincu.

 **POV Akira :**

"L'Ex-Roi Rouge avait bu ou quoi, le jour où il nous a envoyé cette gamine ? pensai-je. Jamais elle ne tiendra parmi nous ! Elle a beau être la nièce de Muramasa, elle n'a que dix-huit ans, elle sort à peine du lycée, et je doute qu'elle soit aussi forte que son oncle."

Certes, Kyo avait raison : les ordres venaient d'en haut. Cependant, l'Ex-Roi Rouge aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'expédier au CRAME.

Je regardai le chef. Son visage n'indiquait aucune inquiétude. Bien au contraire, il semblait confiant et paisible.

-Dans cette lettre, il est écrit que vous maîtrisez à merveille les sabres de votre oncle.

-C'est vrai, concéda Tokito. J'en possède moi-même un.

-Vraiment ?

Kyo fut très intéressé. C'était normal, après tout. Lui aussi, en avait un. Le Tenrô.

-Oui, reprit la jeune fille. Le Hokutoshichisei.

-Un beau sabre. Hum... voyons voir... vous utilisez également des carte de tarot. Original, comme arme.

-Mais pratique pour les combats à distance.

-C'est vrai. Et pour finir, vous êtes experte en sceaux. C'est bien ça ?

-Exact. J'utilise particulièrement les sceaux pour sceller les âmes, mais je peux m'en servir pour sceller des objets -des armes par exemple, ce qui les rend inutilisable, tant que le sceau n'est pas rompu-, des pouvoirs, ou des lieux.

Je vis Kyo sourire avec satisfaction. Au fond de moi, je me dis que je m'étais peut-être trompé sur le compte de Tokito.

-L'Ex-Roi Rouge veut faire de vous notre nouvelle agent. C'est d'accord, vous êtes acceptée !

La jeune fille sourit.

 **POV Tokito :**

Il venait de dire les mots que j'attendais : "vous êtes acceptée".

-Je suppose que vous le savez déjà, mais je me permets de le rappeler : le but du CRAME -Centre de Résolution des Affaires Mystérieuses et Étranges- est d'arrêter toute créature surnaturelle qui pourrait nuire à l'humanité. Les principales créatures sont les sorciers et les vampires. Cependant, nous ne les tuons pas. Nous les scellons, avant de les envoyer à la Tour Rouge, qui est le QG de l'organisation mère. Mais je suppose que vous y avez déjà mis les pieds, étant donné que c'est l'Ex-Roi Rouge qui vous a envoyée ici.

-Effectivement.

-Pour le salaire, les agents sont payés à la pièce.

-A la pièce ?

-Oui, m'expliqua Akira. C'est-à-dire au nombre de créatures chassées. Lors de la capture de chacune d'elle, l'agent -ou le chasseur- touche une prime. Il y a, dans la pièce principale, un tableau d'affichage. Dessus, sont régulièrement affichés les têtes mises à prix, si je puis dire.

-Alors le travail des agents au CRAME ressemble davantage à celui d'un chasseur de primes ? demandai-je.

-Plus ou moins, répondit Kyo. Les agents -qui marchent par binôme- peuvent choisir une "proie" parmi celles affichés et se lancer à sa poursuite. Mais il se peut également -et cela arrive très souvent- qu'un travail soit imposé à l'équipe par la Tour Rouge. Vous comprenez ?

Je mis quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, lentement. Le chef sourit :

-Parfait ! Je voudrais que vous fassiez équipe avec Akira. des questions ?

-Aucune.

-Très bien. Akira va vous présenter les lieux et l'équipe.

Je me levai en le remerciant, et je sortis, sur les talons d'Akira. de retour dans la grande salle, il mon montra la porte à notre gauche :

-La salle où se déroulent les réunions. On en fait généralement lorsqu'une mission nous est imposée par l'Ex-Roi Rouge. Ici, la bibliothèque. Vous y y trouverez de nombreux livres, sur différents sujets, ainsi que tous les dossiers des affaires -résolues ou non- de l'organisation depuis ses débuts. Enfin, la salle d'armes. Y sont entreposée toutes les armes dont nous avons besoin. Normalement, nous utilisons des revolvers avec des balles dont la propriété est de paralyser et sceller les pouvoirs des créatures. Mais comme vous contrôlez vous-même les sceaux, je ne pense pas que ça vous soit d'une grande utilité. Votre sabre devrait vous suffire. tant vous ne tuez pas avec. la perte d'une de ces créatures représente beaucoup pour la Tour Rouge.

Devant mon regard interrogateur, il enchaîna :

-Les balles dont nous nous servons ont été conçues essentiellement avec la magie qui émane des gens que nous chassons. C'est pourquoi il faut les ramener vivants. mais inoffensifs, d'où le sceau.

Je trouvais cela un peu cruel. Les capturer vivants pour utiliser leurs pouvoirs afin de chasser d'autres de leurs semblables.

-Et... après ?

-Après quoi ?

-Ils les tuent ?

-Généralement non. On leur retire leurs pouvoirs, pour qu'"ils ne puissent plus nuire, et on les revoit dans leur vie d'antan. Après... s'ils commettent de nouveau des crimes ou autre, de façon non surnaturelle...

Il haussa les épaules :

-Ce n'est plus notre domaine.

Il fit une pause. de mon côté, j'assimilais tout ce qu'il m'avait expliqué.

-A côté du bar, reprit-il, au bout d'un moment, le tableau d'affichage, avec les têtes mises à pris. Bon, je vais te présenter au reste de l'équipe.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bureaux. je vis Akira adresser quelques mots à la jeune fille blonde que j'avais repérée en arrivant, avant d'annoncer bien fort.

-Voici Tokito, notre nouvelle agent.

Je sentis tous les regards braqués vers moi. Puis le jeune fille blonde vint me serrer la main avec un grand sourire :

-Enchantée ! Je suis Yuya Shiina, ancienne chasseuse de primes ! Bienvenue au CRAME alors ! Tu acceptes qu'on te tutoie ? ici, entre agents, on n'a pas trop l'habitude de se vouvoyer.

-Aucun souci, répondis-je, tout sourire.

-C'est vrai, commença Akira, que depuis tout à l'heure je te vouvoie, alors qu'à présent tu fais partie des nôtres !

-Je vais te présenter le reste de l'équipe, alors ! reprit jovialement Yuya. Toujours assis derrière son ordinateur, c'est Tigre Rouge.

-Enchanté Tokito !

-Celui à la fenêtre qui n'écoute rien, c'est Luciole.

-Mmmh ? On me parle ?

-Non. Rien, répondit la jeune fille, avant de se tourner vers moi. Ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours dans la lune. Il y a aussi Akari et Bontenmaru, mais je crois qu'ils sont sortis.

A ce moment, j'entendis un "youhou, c'est nous !" et vis un grand type super baraqué accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

-Tiens quand on parle du loup !

-On a une nouvelle ou quoi ? demanda la jeune fille.

J'esquissai un sourire :

-Oui. Je m'appelle Tokito.

-Bienvenue parmi nous ! Moi, c'est Akari. Et lui, Bontenmaru. Tu connais les autres ?

-Les présentations ont été faites, ne t'en fais pas, rassura Tigre Rouge.

Je me sentis d'un coup plus légère. Au début, j'avais eu un peu peur de débouler comme ça, au milieu d'un équipe déjà soudée. Mais mes "collègues" avaient su me rassurer et m'avaient réservé un accueille bien plus chaleureux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et ça me faisait plaisir.


	2. Première journée de travail

_Voilà un petit chapitre en cadeau de Noël ! Très bon Noël à tous, joyeuses fêtes et bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **POV Tokito :**

Une voix, lointaine, qui semble s'adresser à moi. Je grommelle. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit. Bon sang, elle ne pourrait pas être plus clair ? La voix continue. Elle me berce presque ! Je me retourne dans mon lit et me roule en boule côté mur. Veux pas me lever. Pas me lever...

-Tokito ?

-Hum... ? Fis-je d'une voix des plus ensommeillées.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Moui, moui...

La voix venait de derrière la porte, depuis le salon. C'était Angelica, ma coloc.

-Je te disais que je rentrerai certainement tard ce soir.

-D'accord, d'accord, répondis-je en refermant les yeux.

-Et je t'ai laissé du café sur la table de la cuisine.

-Merzi...

-Bonne journée à toi !

Sur ce, je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et la refermer derrière elle. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux. Attends... si Angelica venait de partir cela signifiait... qu'il était horriblement tard !

D'un bond, je me levai, regardai l'heure sur mon réveil digital. 8H30. Woh, woh, woh, je devais être à quelle heure au CRAME, déjà ? Je me rappelai Yuya, qui me disait d'arriver pour 9H. Bon sang, je n'avais jamais été autant en retard. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, je l'avoue. Ni une ni deux, je m'extirpai des couvertures et filai sous la douche. Pas le temps de m'attarder sous l'eau brûlante comme j'en ai l'habitude. En un temps record, j'en ressortis, plus réveillée que jamais. Je me séchai et m'habillai tout en surveillant l'horloge du salon du coin de l'oeil. Ma vie au sein de la communauté du CRAME commençait bien, si j'arrivais en retard.

Je saisis mon sac à la volée et sortis, claquant la porte derrière moi. J'étais tellement pressée que j'en oubliai presque de la fermer à clé. En trombe, je dévalai la rue jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Je consultai ma montre : 8H48. Merde, je venais de rater celui de 8H45 ! Et le prochain était à 9H05. Autant y aller à pied, dans ce cas-là. Je n'étais pas très loin, peut-être un gros quart d'heure de marche. Cependant, si j'avais pu avoir un bus, tout aurait été bien plus simple. Enfin bon, je n'avais pas le choix maintenant !

Je repris ma route, moitié courant, moitié marchant. Oh làlà, je sentais que cette journée allait être pourrie, vu comment elle commençait. Je poussai un profond soupir et m'obligeai à ne pas ralentir ma course. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais que deux ou trois minutes de retard et ça passerait. Quoique... étant toute nouvelle et presque stagiaire, certainement que le patron serait bien plus regardant sur ma ponctualité. C'était le coup à se faire virer de son boulot dès le premier jour ! Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

 **POV Akira :**

Je quittai mon petit studio aux alentours de 8H45. Tranquille, je pris la route du boulot. La journée s'annonçait bel : un ciel bleu et pur planait sur nous et la température était douce. Je repensais à la jeune fille qui était venue nous voir hier et qui était désormais ma coéquipière. Je n'avais jamais eu l'habitude de bosser en équipe. Etant en nombre impair (Tigre n'allait pas sur le terrain, il se chargeait seulement de nous renseigner et de faire toutes les recherches utiles et vitales aux enquêtes) je m'étais spontanément désigné pour travailler seul. Comme Kyo n'avait rien dit, la décision avait été acceptée. Depuis, j'avais appris à chasser en solitaire et ça m'allait très bien. Au moins, je n'avais que ma propre sécurité à assurer et pas celle d'un équipier. Non pas que je pense que mes collègues soient incompétents, mais avouez que lorsqu'on part en mission à deux, il y a toujours la possibilité qu'à un moment donné, l'un ou l'autre soit désarmé et démuni.

Aujourd'hui allait certainement être la première chasse que j'allais faire en compagnie de cette Tokito. Malgré tout ce que j'avais appris sur elle la veille (nièce de Muramasa, manieuse de cartes et possédant un sabre magique, experte en sceaux) je continuais de penser qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour rejoindre nos rangs. Et il fallait que je me retrouve en groupe avec une novice pareille ! Sur le plan humain elle m'était sympathique mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je voulais travailler avec elle. Former les jeunes n'avait jamais été fait pour moi. Elle aurait mieux fait d'être en équipe avec Bonten, beaucoup plus pédagogue que moi. Enfin bon... ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. Kyo l'avait dit et il devait en être ainsi. Mais je me promis de lui en causer deux mots à l'issu de la mission que nous allions avoir aujourd'hui.

Alors que je coupais par un petit chemin de terre pour rejoindre une autre route parallèle, je vis Tokito sur cette même route, marcher à cadence élevée. Les poings serrés, elle paraissait bien énervée. Déjà, de bon matin !

J'accélérai le pas pour la rattraper. Elle semblait si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne m'entendit pas venir. Alors je l'appelai :

-Tokito !

 **POV Tokito :**

La voix prononçant mon nom me fit presque sursauter. C'est à ce moment-là que je pris conscience à quel point j'étais déconnectée de la réalité. Une seule pensée m'obsédait en vérité : minimiser mon retard. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre toutes les cinq secondes, calculant combien de temps il me restait avant 9H puis combien de temps de retard j'avais. Alors lorsque cette voix m'appela, j'étais prête à me retourner à renvoyer gentiment la personne d'où elle venait, lui disant que je n'avais absolument pas de temps à perdre.

Néanmoins, je changeai d'avis en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Je levai un sourcil intrigué en voyant Akira arriver tranquillement vers moi. Il était aussi en retard que moi et pourtant, il ne s'en formalisait pas outre mesure. Il me salua avec un sourire. Je lui répondis d'un ton tendu.

-Tu m'as l'air bien énervée, remarqua-t-il.

Noooon, c'est vrai ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais en surchauffe, stressée comme pas possible et angoissée à l'idée de cette première impression que j'allais doner de moi à mes collègues !

-Tu n'as pas un peu l'impression qu'on est en retard ?

Sur ces mots il consulta sa montre et haussa les épaules :

-Boh, 9H05, ça va.

-Ca fait quand même cinq minutes de retard !

-Tu sais, 9H, c'est une convention, dit-il alors. En vérité, au CRAME, les horaires sont très variables. Tu fixes ton propre emploi du temps en fonction de ce que tu dois faire. C'est ça qui est bien. Alors tu peux aussi bien faire une journée allant de 9H à 17H30 qu'une allant de midi à 22H. C'est selon !

-Mais le patron...

-Kyo n'est pas très regardant sur les horaires. Tant que tu fais ton boulot et que te rends les rapports demandés par la Tour Rouge à temps...

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, toujours aussi calme. Moi qui avais été habituée à une éducation stricte, à la ponctualité. Au grand désespoir de mon père, j'étais, au contraire, plutôt le genre de fille à tout faire au dernier moment, à me lever à la dernière minute et à toujours courir après le temps pour tenter de le rattraper. Il avait quelque peu durci les règles pour que je rentre dans le cadre strict qu'il avait fixé (malgré les réticences de ma mère qui était plutôt dans l'esprit de laisser aller et accepter tel que ça vient). Enfin... le manque de cadre flagrant au CRAME n'était pas une chose à laquelle j'étais habituée. Cependant, cela me plut.

Akira et moi marchâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés au pied de l'immeuble. Au sixième étage, il entra, comme la veille, dans l'unique salle au fond du corridor, moi sur ses talons.

Yuya fut la première à venir nous saluer avec son éternel grand sourire. Je remarquai le revolver qu'elle avait attaché à sa ceinture. Derrière elle, le dénommé Luciole retournait son arme dans ses mains, la regardant comme s'il la découvrait.

-Vous partez ? Demanda Akira.

-Oui, Shisume Hata, un vampire qui a attaqué hier soir un petit supermarché et qui serait à présent reclus dans la chambre froide sans que personne n'arrive à l'en déloger, répondit la jeune femme. Ils ont fait appel à nos services puisqu'il s'agit d'une créature magiques et donc potentiellement dangereuse.

-Des morts ? Interrogeai-je, tentant de m'imaginer l'attaque d'un supermarché par un vampire.

-D'après la police non, quelques blessés plus ou moins graves. Etrangement, Shisume était armé, d'une arme blanche. Donc plusieurs personnes touchées mais les plaies ne sont pas bien profondes. En revanche, trois ont été mordues, ce qui est nettement plus problématique. Elles ont été rapidement transférées à l'hôpital et de là, on les a emmenées à la Tour Rouge. Notre médecin chef Hishigi va voir ce qu'il peut faire pour elle. Je ne sais pas s'il sera possible d'éviter leur transformation en vampire...

Yuya eut une petite moue avant de déclarer qu'il était plus que temps de se mettre en route. Elle fit signe à Luciole, qui le regarda d'un air perdu et la suivit. Lorsque la porte se referma, je me tournai vers Akira :

-Euh... tu es sûr que Luciole est un chasseur ? Il ne donnait déjà pas bien l'impression de connaître son arme tout à l'heure... et puis il semble toujours paumé. A la place de Yuya, je ne serais pas rassurée d'avoir un coéquipier pareil !

-T'en fais pas, Luciole est toujours comme ça. Mais en vérité, il est vraiment très fort. Et justement, c'est sont air d'abruti absent qui trompe tous ses ennemis qui le sous-estiment. Et là, lorsqu'il déploie sa véritable puissance, je ne te raconte pas la surprise et le carnage ! Il a d'ailleurs eu pas mal de soucis avec l'Ex-Roi Rouge, au début de sa carrière, parce qu'il avait tendance à brûler vives les créatures que nous devions ramener vivantes et simplement paralysées. Mais je crois qu'il a appris à se contrôler depuis.

Il eut un large sourire confiant mais je n'avais toujours pas confiance.

 **POV Akira :**

Tokito fronça les sourcils. Elle n'ajouta rien mais je sentis bien qu'elle était toujours dubitative. En même temps, je devais avouer que Luciole était spécial dans son genre.

Akari feuilletait un dossier, assise dans un canapé. J'allai la saluer et m'étonnai qu'elle ne soit pas avec Bonten.

-Il a dit que la mission d'hier l'avait claqué, qu'il débarquerait dans l'après-midi et qu'ensuite, nous pourrions faire notre rapport ensemble pour la Tour Rouge.

-Pourquoi tu es venue si tôt, alors ? Demandai-je.

-Parce que Tigre m'a demandé de passer.

Elle agita sous mon nez le dossier qu'elle tenait.

-Une histoire bizarre de corps lacérés et exposés en une étrange mise en scène. Pas de trace de coupable. C'est la section 1 du CRAME qui nous a fait parvenir ce dossier.

La section 1 était celle qui était chargée de l'enquête préalable, pour déterminer un réel cas surnaturel ou non. Ensuite, c'était elle qui déterminait si le reste était pris en charge par la section 2 (c'est-à-dire nous) ou par la justice simple. Son siège se trouvait à la Tour Rouge. C'était la branche de l'organisme la plus proche de l'Ex-Roi Rouge. Bien souvent, lorsqu'elle nous refilait une mission, elle nous livrait avec le nom de coupable à arrêter sur un plateau d'argent. Mais il arrivait aussi que, débordée, elle nous fasse parvenir des dossiers de meurtres perpétrés par des créatures magiques sans avoir découvert de qui il s'agissait. Dans ce cas, c'était à nous de nous y coller. Cela semblait être le cas maintenant.

-Et alors ? Repris-je. Ils nous envoient ce dossier pour qu'on le traite et qu'on dise pour eux le nom du coupable ?

-Hum... oui, c'est un peu ça. Ils sont débordés. En plus avec cette histoire d'attaque de supermarché et de tentative de transfusion sanguine pour arrêter la transformation...

Elle n'en dit pas plus, marmonna un truc dans sa barbe avant de se replonger dans le dossier. Je l'entendis juste murmurer un :

-Ces corps sont vraiment bizarres... Ils sont tous tordus et déformés...

Je me tournai vers Tokito laquelle avait écouté avec attention les paroles d'Akari.

-Eh oui, lui dis-je, ce n'est pas tout tendre ici ! On es parfois confrontés à des meurtres sordides et des créatures assez flippantes. Mais bon, si tu es venue jusqu'ici et qu'en plus tu es la nièce de Muramasa, je pense que tu savais tout de même à quoi t'attendre.

Elle ne me dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le panneau d'affichage. Une photo de la personne recherchée ainsi qu'une rapide description était épinglée. Je demandai à Tokito si elle avait une préférence. Comme elle haussait les épaules, je saisis l'avis de recherche d'une Kaguya Tochiro. Les quelques lignes expliquaient qu'elle était une sorcière, accusée d'avoir assassiné, au cours des derniers mois, plusieurs dizaines de jeunes prostituées pour une raison assez obscur. Je reportai alors mon attention sur Tigre, l'homme indispensable pour tous débuts de chasse. Car avant de foncer tête baissée, il faut connaître son ennemi, savoir où le trouver et comment le combattre.

-Tigre, tu pourrais nous faire une recherche sur Kaguya Tochiro, s'il-te-plaît ?

 **POV Tokito :**

Le monde est vraiment rempli de tarés. Telle était ma pensée du moment. En me penchant au dessus de l'épaule d'Akari, j'avais pu apercevoir quelques clichés des corps qu'elle étudiait. De ce que j'avais aperçu, c'était bien sordide tout comme il faut. Des corps nus, déformés, les membres dans une position humainement impossible et de larges cicatrices sanguinolentes cinglant la chair. J'avais frissonné en voyant ça puis Akira m'avait emmenée vers le panneau d'affichage.

Et maintenant cette Kaguya, tueuse de prostituées ! C'était quoi, son trip ? Refaire vivre Jack l'Eventreur ?

Tigre entra des données dans son ordinateur, sélectionna des trucs et des bidules avant de se reculer dans son sièges et d'entamer de nous lire ce qu'il avait trouvé.

-Elle a 33 ans, née à Osaka, abandonnée par son père, orpheline à deux ans après la mort subite de sa mère. Elle découvre très tôt chez elle des dons étranges comme pouvoir faire refleurir une fleur fanée ou soigner des blessures superficielles. Mais rapidement, son pouvoir de guérison trouve son autre penchant plus sombre : celui de la destruction. A neuf ans, elle tue inconsciemment trois garçons plus âgés qu'elle qui l'embêtaient : elle provoque chez eux une hémorragie interne qui les mène tout droit à la mort. Voyant cela, elle panique et est rapidement contactée par le CRAME qui lui explique qu'elle a des pouvoirs particuliers, aussi beaux que maléfiques et qu'il va lui falloir apprendre à s'en servir. Après ça, on n'entend plus parler d'elle. Du moins au niveau magique. C'est comme si elle se privait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle se marie à 18 ans avec un homme de quatorze ans son aîné. Elle le quitte trois ans après parce qu'il se révèle être alcoolique, violent et coureur de jupon. Celui-ci décède dans un bar un an plus tard. Kaguya part sur Tokyo. Elle est sans le sou et sans espoir. Elle se fait prostituée. Rapidement, elle _monte en grade_ si je puis dire. A 29 ans, elle quitte la profession après avoir économisé un joli butin. Ensuite, on perd sa trace jusqu'à maintenant. Aucune idée de ce qu'elle a fait depuis ni de pourquoi elle s'est attaquée à ces filles qui pratique la même profession qu'elle.

-Wah... laissai-je échapper. Eh ben...

-Elle provoque des hémorragies internes, reprit Akira en fronçant les sourcils. Ca va être dangereux, ça... Une idée de comment y échapper ?

-D'après le dossier, les hémorragies se produisent si les regards se croisent. Il suffit donc de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Autre chose dont vous devez vous méfier ce sont toutes les plantes qu'elle peut faire pousser et utiliser comme arme. En effet, si son pouvoir permet de les régénérer et de les faire revivre, il lui permet aussi de les faire naître, en quelque sorte. Ainsi, elle serait capable de créer les plantes les plus extraordinaires, aux propriétés étonnantes comme aussi dures que de l'acier ou tranchantes comme une lame de rasoir. Méfiez vous de cela également.

Je déglutis un peu. Une tarée de plus sur cette terre...

-Je crois que c'est tout, conclut Tigre avec un sourire.

-Et où allons-nous la trouver ? Demandai-je.

-La dernière fois qu'elle a été aperçue, c'était au nord de Tokyo.

-Un peu vague, fit remarquer Akira.

-J'ai pas plus d'info. Mais allez au commissariat de police, peut-être auront-ils plus d'info. Ou au moins pourront-ils vous donner l'emplacement de l'endroit où le dernier corps a été retrouvé. De là, vous aurez un point de départ.

Je hochai la tête et poussai un petit soupir. Première journée de boulot ! J'espérais grandement que tout se passerait bien. Malgré ses sourires, je sentais qu'Akira n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire équipe avec moi. Alors le mieux à faire à présent était de lui prouver ce que je valais pour lui faire changer d'avis. Pour cela, je ne devais pas faire un pas de travers.

-Bon, alors on va s'y coller, déclara mon coéquipier en se dirigeant vers la salle d'arme.

Il en ressortit peu de temps après avec un revolver semblable à celui qu'avait Yuya et des sabres jumeaux à la ceinture.

-Je ne savais pas que tu maniais le sabre, dis-je, surprise.

-En une seule journée, tu n'as pas eu le temps d'en apprendre beaucoup sur chacun de nous, répondit-il simplement avec un léger sourire.

-Oui, interrompit la voix d'Akari, parce que sinon tu saurais que si Tigre porte un bandana c'est en vérité parce que...

-AKARIIII ! S'exclama le concerné.

La jeune femme se tut en rigolant bien que j'aurais voulu en savoir plus.

-On y va ? Me demanda Akira.

D'une main, je serrai la poignée de mon sabre avant de répondre, d'un ton décidé :

-On y va.

* * *

 _Des reviews ? Des envies particulières pour les chapitres à venir ? Des idées d'ennemis à chasser en particulier ? N'hésitez pas à vous manifester ! :D_


End file.
